


Off Brand Hello Kitty and the Good Kush

by babychannieyo



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Best Friends, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Crack, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Drug Use, Drugs, Dumb Teenage Boys, Face-Fucking, Fuckbuddies, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Smut, They Smoke Weed And Fuck, Woojin and Hyunjing Mentioned, vines referenced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 16:45:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17450648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babychannieyo/pseuds/babychannieyo
Summary: basically, Jisung and Felix are best friends and they get high on Jisung's birthday and they fuck uwu bc they're best bros





	Off Brand Hello Kitty and the Good Kush

**Author's Note:**

> a disgusting amount of bro and dude and man and guy was used and i hate it but it's Canon for them (ji mostly) 
> 
> anyway this was meant to be pure crack but i cant help being soft and cute 
> 
> they're high so they say some weird shit when they're gettin frisky but it's not all the way through so Don't Worry 
> 
> anyway like, i think this is pretty funny so hopefully u will too :))

They knew they weren’t allowed into the weed without Woojin around, but desperate times call for desperate measures, except it wasn’t at all a desperate time, Jisung and Felix were just bored and wanted to celebrate.

Jisung was the one who suggested it, stating loudly that it was his birthday and he wanted to get just a little bit high and that Felix was the perfect person to join him because they were birthday buddies and Jisung just really, really wanted this. Felix agreed with no hesitation, he couldn’t just abandon his best friend like that. Jisung let out a small noise of appreciation n kissed the day younger boy on the cheek before dragging him by his shirt collar to Woojin’s room.

“Fuck, Ji, you nearly fucking choked me to death,” whined Felix, hand coming up to rub at his neck.

“Boo-hoo bro, it’s not like it hasn’t happened before. Now shut up and help me look, you room with Hyung you should know where it is right?” Jisung nonchalantly said, tongue pulled between his teeth while his hand thrust around under his hyung’s bed.

Felix rolled his eyes at the comment before walking to Woojin’s closet, muttering that their hyung was too secretive and opening the lower drawers. They searched through everything, under the mattresses, on top of the cupboards, even Woojin’s suitcase but they came up dry.

“Dude, I don’t know where the fuck he could be stashing it, we’ve looked everywhere!” screeched Felix, voice cracking a bit at the end.

“Okay but my dude, we have to think like Woojin hyung. Where would you hide the good kush bro?” Jisung started pacing back and forth in front of the beds.

“Not at the fuckin’ dollar store,” Felix wheezed, flinging himself onto the bedpost.

“I’m gonna pretend you didn’t say that- wait, the dollar store,” eyes wide, Jisung turned to face the blonde, “The fucking dollar store Lix!”

Jisung slid over to the desk in the corner of the room, slipping on his ass before jumping back up. He frantically scanned the surface, brain going 170 kilometres an hour. Dollar store. Dollar store. Where is it? He pulled drawers open, stationary and other junk flying out, surrounding Jisung in this cluttered mess that reflected the boy in the middle.

Felix stood at the end of the bed, confusion written all over his face as he watched his best friend come close to losing his mind. He sucked in a breath when Jisung screeched and turned around holding something. Felix walked over and took it from Jisung’s hands.

An off-brand hello kitty tin.

“I went to the dollar store one time with Woojin hyung and I remember seeing him pick this up! I thought it was pretty strange I mean, not because it’s hello kitty like fuck, I love hello kitty, but I just didn’t know why he needed it, ya know?” Felix pressed a tiny hand over Jisung’s mouth to stop him from rambling, the other rolling his eyes back and letting out a high-pitched exaggerated moan before Felix felt him smile against his skin and lick his palm.

Wiping his hand on the slightly shorter boy’s shirt and ignoring the ugly snorting Jisung made, Felix walked out of the room leaving the other to run after him.

“You know, Seung’s not gonna like us smoking in here,” the copper haired boy smirked, throwing the tin up in the air and catching it.

“Yeah well, Seungmin’s not here right now. We can like, just crack the window or some shit I don’t know man,” Jisung walked over to the window, opening every one there was and walking to plop himself on the ground in front of Hyunjin’s bed, Felix sliding down the lean back against Seungmin’s.

Both boys got to work, Felix grinding the weed and Jisung rolling the blunts. They were going to get their arses kicked when the others got back but it was worth it, Jisung could pull the birthday boy card and everything would be fine.

“Bro, I rolled this with love for you because you're my fucking guy, man,” Jisung held out the blunt for Felix, the other leaning forward to grasp it between his lips, looking up at the other from under his eyelashes as Jisung lit it for him.

A small stroke of Jisung’s thumb on his jaw had Felix smiling softly as he moved closer to the window to blow out the smoke, passing the blunt to Jisung who took a hit. He crawled back in front of the boy with silver hair and rested his elbows on his crossed legs.

Watching the other smoke was probably one of Felix’s favourite pastimes he decided right then. Jisung just looks so relaxed, his lazy smile is cute and honestly kind of hot and Felix isn’t even that high, yet he feels like he’s floating when he looks at Jisung.

“Lix, you’re staring dude,” the smirk on Jisung’s face made Felix’s stomach flip a little before shaking his head and reaching to snatch the blunt from his fingers.

They passed it back and forth, Jisung humming out a melody to a song he was working on and before they knew, they’d finished it.

“So, your plan was to get high, we’re high, now what?” Felix giggled out, reaching forward to nudge Jisung’s leg with his hand before standing and walking over to climb the ladder to Jisung’s bed.

He curled up under the covers and propped his head up on a hand to look down at the other. Felix grabbed the pillow from behind his head and clutched it to his chest, taking a deep breath in.

“Lix,” Felix could practically hear the smile in Jisung’s voice, and he knew what was coming, “Are you all good, just sniffing my pillow that’s weird bro.”

Felix rolled his eyes, for like the third time today, and threw the pillow hitting Jisung in the shin. He couldn't help that he liked the way his best friend smelled. The older by one day laughed and stood on the bottom rung of the ladder and leaned up to press a kiss into Felix’s hairline. Jisung laughed and jumped down looking back to see the other making grabby hands and whining.

“Well my plan was to get high, hang out with my best friend and enjoy my birthday before getting high again tomorrow on my best friend’s birthday, with my best friend,” snorting, Felix sat up and jumped down landing almost on top of Jisung.

“We’re not getting high tomorrow Ji,”

“You’re no fun man,” Jisung huffed and narrowed his eyes as he watched a smile creep into Felix’s face and the other boy started to open his mouth, “Don’t you dare say what I think you’re going to.”

“Oh! So, you’re allowed to moan like a strangled porn star into my hand but I’m not allowed to make one tiny, tiny joke about us fucking?” Holding his hands up in the air, Felix took a few small steps back.

Jisung just laughed before grabbing hold of one of Felix’s sleeves and dragging him into a quick hug.

“It’s my birthday bro, you gotta do what I say,” Jisung said with a shrug.

Felix crinkled his nose and leaned on the wall next to him. Jisung was pottering around the room, digging into his backpack and pulling out a packet of chips, ripping them open in the most unorthodox way and shoving a handful into his mouth.

Felix found himself lost in watching the other again, watching how Jisung’s shirt lifted as he tilted his head back to spill the crushed chips into his mouth, a small peek of his boxer’s waistband showing above his low-slung sweatpants. Suddenly, Felix was overcome with how hot Jisung looked, even if he was being gross and eating like a fucking caveman.

He realised then and there that he hadn’t bought Jisung a gift for his birthday. He’d run out of time with all the promotions they had, and he wished he had gotten him something, literally anything.

Before he could stop himself, Felix called out for Jisung and grimaced when the other looked up, wiping his crumby hands down the front of his shirt.

“You’re a fucking grot but you look really good fucking hot right now and I’d appreciate it if you let me give you the succ? For your birthday?” He waited with bated breath as the other just stared at him.

He tried blaming the weed he really did, but it was Jisung and it literally didn’t matter if he was a huge, gross, no mannered pig, he was his best friend and his best friend was fucking hot. And he also had a pretty nice dick, Felix didn’t need to be high to know that.

“Bro, you totally stole my idea! I was gonna surprise u tomorrow!!! I had the whole thing planned out, I was gonna lay down roses and present myself to you all sexy and shit and obviously, you were gonna say yes because you love shoving your dick down my throat-“ Jisung was cut off by Felix throwing the pillow at him again.

“So, no head?”

“Dude, what the fuck, yes! Birthday Blow Job here I come, I’ve been waiting for years!”

Felix should’ve been turned off, he should be taking back the offer and leaving but instead, he was sliding on his knees over to his best friend like a rockstar.

Bracing one hand on a hip of the boy above him, Felix wrapped a hand around Jisung’s cock and started jerking him slowly, feeling him grow hard beneath his hand and Jisung would be lying if the sight wasn’t something to die for.

Felix has his bottom lip pulled in tight between his teeth, knees slightly parted to make it a bit more bearable and his small, tiny, cute hand wrapped around his dick. Jisung breathed in too quick and he let out a strangled choke, Felix looking up with concern.

“You good?” Felix slid his hand down to squeeze at Jisung’s thigh.

“Yeah, your hands are just really small, and they make my dick look huge it’s great,” Jisung gave Felix a gummy smile, proud of himself.

Felix cracked a smile at that too, holding Jisung’s fully hard dick in one hand and pressing soft kisses to his hipbones, tongue peeking out to press open-mouthed kisses to his stomach.

Pulling away, Felix gave Jisung a few more strokes, enjoying the feeling of the soft skin under his palm before settling the hand on Jisung’s hip down into his lap.

“You ready, Birthday Boy?” Jisung nodded, suddenly not so talkative, pushing back the bangs off of Felix’s forehead.

Softly kissing the tip, Felix kissed down the shaft then licked up, tongue pressing into the slit and eyes snapping up to see Jisung with his eyebrows a little creased. Resting the head of Jisung’s dick on his tongue, mouth pulled into a cat-like grin, Felix was sure that the warmth of his breath was slowly driving the other insane.

Both hands now clenched and resting on the floor between his spread thighs, Felix decided he was done fucking around and wrapped his full lips around the tip before sinking down, tongue flat and wet against the length of Jisung’s cock.

Jisung had to stop from bucking into Felix’s mouth, he was the one who likes having his mouth fucked not the other, but he couldn’t help the hard jump of his hips when he felt Felix swallow around him then freeze.

“I’m sorry Lix, shit- “

“Do it again.”

“Huh, but you’ve never let me before?”

“It’s your birthday bro, you can like, fuck my mouth or whatever but only for today,” Felix waved a hand in the air before closing his eyes and opening his mouth as wide as he can with a smile.

Buzzed from the weed and Felix finally letting him fuck his face for once (mostly the weed), Jisung couldn’t help a small happy giggle escape as he threaded his fingers through the hair at the back of the other’s head, slowly pushing into his awaiting mouth.

He started slow, afraid of hurting the younger, but Felix only hummed happily whenever Jisung thrust into his mouth, so he quickened his pace, getting about 5 thrusts in before he hit the back of Felix’s throat and the other gagged so bad.

“Dude, oh my god,” Felix said through a mouthful of hard dick before pulling off, “no bro, Ji, I gotta stop, I for real felt lunch almost come up.”

“Mmmm, throw up harder on me Lixie” Jisung groaned teasingly, wiping away the tears that had gathered in Felix’s eyes.

“Gross, don’t ever say that, ever again,” smiling, he took Jisung back into his mouth, tongue working extra hard around it to make up for the fact that he almost threw up on Jisung’s dick on his birthday.

Jisung was, noisy to say the least. Loud moans and words of encouragement spurred on Felix to suck harder.

“Shit, Lix, wait- Lix, baby I’m so close- “ Jisung moaned, hand on Felix’s neck tightening.

He could tell when Jisung was going to cum, he’d seen it happen so many times so when Jisung’s thighs started to shake and his moans got louder, whines tumbling from his lips, Felix knew. He pulled off quickly with a soft pop and opened his mouth, eyes locking with Jisung’s as the older couldn’t keep in the short gasps, releasing right into Felix’s waiting mouth.

Before he had a chance to swallow (or spit we don’t hate here), Jisung grabbed his face and pulled him in for a kiss, tongue sliding against his own. Felix moaned into it before pulling back, swallowing whatever was left before opening his mouth to ask Jisung literally what the fuck he was doing before the other started tugging at his pants.

“Up, your turn, needa suck you, please,” Felix was pushed back, scrambling to get enough balance to get up off the floor with a desperate Jisung clinging to his legs trying to strip him.

“Hey, hey Ji, it’s okay, chill out,” Felix let out a small laugh, eyebrows coming together, surprised at how needy Jisung had got in such a short time.

“Lix hurry up,” Jisung’s moans were replaced with whines and his hands were all over the place.

Grabbing the hands that were moving around his body, Felix leaned in to kiss Jisung soft and sweet, the silver-haired boy relaxing a little, sighing when Felix pulled away. Making his way to between the beds, he sat down on Seungmin’s. He could really care less about the younger murdering him in his sleep when he had a pretty, already fucked out boy waiting impatiently between his legs.

“Awh, Ji why are you so impatient baby? You can’t wait to have my dick in your mouth, huh? You gonna be a good boy for me and let me use that pretty mouth of yours, hm?” Jisung’s lips parted and his mouth dropped open.

Pulling down his pants and underwear, Felix was already hard, he had been when he was the one on the floor, mouth open and willing. Jisung moves forward, hands curled around the others calves and he moaned when Felix tapped his dick against his tongue. The first thrust into his mouth was slow and deep, letting Jisung remember what it feels like.

Hands wound their way between strands of hair and Jisung’s head was pulled flush against Felix’s pelvis, nose brushing the short hairs there. The feeling of the others cock repeatedly hitting the back of his throat brought tears to Jisung’s eyes as he kept himself from gagging too much, moaning even louder from hearing the wet sounds his mouth was making.

“Fuck, you sound so hot Ji,” moaned out Felix, breath catching in his throat as he came without warning.

Jisung choked, spluttering as he pulled off as fast as he could, cum dripping out of his mouth while he coughed and caught his breath.

“A fucking warning would be great next time,” his voice all scratchy already, fingers coming up to wipe cum off his lips and presenting them to the boy sitting down.

Felix took Jisung’s fingers into his mouth, sucking off his cum before scoffing at the proud look on his friend’s face. He already felt himself get hard again just from hearing how wrecked Jisung sounds, chest swelling because he did that.

“Yo, do u wanna maybe fuck or nah?” Felix looked up at the other boy, before making a point to look down at his hard dick again. Sighing, Jisung pushed Felix down on the bed.

“I wanna top though,” Jisung said.

“Nuh uh no way, I’m topping,”

“Scissors paper rock?”

Frowning, Felix held up his hand anyway, waiting for Jisung to start the phrase.

“Scissors, paper, rock!” Felix’s hand formed scissors and Jisung’s formed a rock.

“Nice!” Jisung screamed and Felix groaned.

Jumping up to grab lube and a condom, Jisung returned back to the bed, giggling to himself because he won and Felix didn’t. It was his birthday luck.

“So, you wanna finger yourself or do you want me to do it?” Felix answered that Jisung should just do it. He wouldn’t tell the other he missed how his fingers felt inside him.

Slicking up his fingers with the lube, Jisung circled Felix’s hole, watching in fascination the way it clenched around nothing and how Felix had started breathing a little more airily. Slowly he pushed in a finger, eyes flicking up when he heard the other gasp.

Wiggling his finger around he told Felix he was going to add another to which the younger nodded n moaned out a small “yes.” Jisung moved the others shirt up so he could kiss across his abs to distract him a little from the sting of the second finger. A small whine was all Felix let out, hips moving against the sheets in a silent way of telling Jisung he can move his fingers.

Scissoring his fingers, he stretched out the boy on the bed, watching with great concentration as the other sucked them in as much as he could and Jisung gave himself less than a second to stop himself before he leaned in to tongue at Felix’s ass. A surprised moan left Felix’s lips and his back arched, hands screwing into the sheets beneath him.

“Holy fuck- shit,” the prettiest whine filled the room and a hand flew down to tug Jisung’s head up to meet spit slicked lips.

Tongues fought for dominance and Jisung decided he’d let Felix be in control seeming as he had deemed him prepped enough. Rolling on the condom he spread Felix’s legs so he could push into him easier, breath fanning over the other’s lips.

A long, drawn out moan from Felix had Jisung smirking, pausing to ask if he was okay and when he got a strangled “fuck, Ji yes” he bottomed out, hips coming flush to the backs of thighs. Leaning down a little, Jisung left small bites on the inside of Felix’s thighs causing the other to try and clench them together.

“Can you move, you fucking dick,” Felix said between moans. Jisung presses a small kiss to his forehead before pulling his hips back.

The tip of his dick caught on the ring of muscle and he couldn’t help from moaning loudly, cock twitching before he slid right back in again. Felix’s moans got higher, indicating that he needed things to speed up or he’d take matters into his own hands.

Snapping his hips back, Jisung pounded into Felix, both their moans melting into each other, lips only millimetres apart. Halfway through a thrust, Felix pushed at Jisung’s chest and flipped them over, knees planting themselves at the side of Jisung’s hips, hands pressed into his chest.

Surprised, Jisung’s hands slide to grasp at the copper-haired boy's waist to stabilise him before sliding down to pinch at his ass cheeks. Gasping and giggling, Felix lightly hit Jisung’s chest before melding into a moan when one of Jisung’s hands disappeared for a second only to come down on one of his butt cheeks.

“Baby, if you’re gonna be on top you need to move,” the chuckle Jisung let out spurred Felix on, hips beginning to rock forward.

Moaning at every roll of his hips, Felix settled on a quick pace, Jisung’s hands guiding him a little from their place on his hips. The feeling was all too much, Felix felt as if he was simultaneously snuggled in a warm blanket made of comfort and being set on fire from the inside. Not being able to control any of the sounds he made, he felt himself get closer and closer, hips beginning to lose rhythm and stuttering.

“J-Ji, close, fuck- “ he couldn’t help the babbling leaving his lips as he just let out a continuous stream of “close."

“Lix, ‘m close too baby, can you cum for me Lixie? You gonna cum from riding my cock?” Jisung thrust up into Felix, the younger boy bouncing with every thrust.

“I’m gonna cum- “ that’s all the warning Jisung got before his chest was streaked with white, Felix slumping over, head resting in the crook of his neck, breathing harshly on his skin.

Wrapping his arms around the other, Jisung planted his feet on the bed and thrust up a couple more times before moaning out low when he finally came, filling the condom. Felix whimpered from the overstimulation, teeth sinking into Jisung’s shoulder and whining when he pulled out.

They were silent for a few seconds, just laying with each other in the aftermath before Jisung nudged the boy on top of him to roll off him so he could go get a washcloth to clean them up.

Jisung came back a few minutes later cleaned up before wiping down Felix who just bummed with his eyes closed. Smiling, he leant down to give the other a quick peck before chucking the cloth in his wash basket and curling up next to him.

A few minutes of silence and trailing fingers on skin got their breathing back to normal before Jisung rolled over to check the time. The alarm clock on the desk next to Seungmin’s bed glowed with the time of 12:36 am and Jisung sprung up.

“Bro, it’s your birthday! Happy birthday!” Jisung jumped into Felix, the other groaning but wrapping his arms around him anyway.

“Guess we both got a birthday fuck then,” Jisung pulled back from his chest to waggle his eyebrows at him before giving his best puppy dog eyes.

“No birthday sex tonight then?” Felix scoffed and unwrapped his arms from the other, stretching out and groaning.

“Hmm, maybe, I don’t know,” the teasing lilt to his voice was enough for Jisung to know he’d get something later on.

“Why do you even have to think about it? You should be keen for any chance you get to hop on this dick,”

“Okay but I’m topping tonight then,”

“I- ugh fine,”

“You can’t top twice in a row dude!” Felix weakly thumped his fist against Jisung’s arm.

“I said fine! Now I’m tired, lemme sleep on you,” Jisung curled up against Felix’s chest and fell asleep, Felix getting sleepy from Jisung’s slow breathing and he fell asleep soon after.

(Later, when the others came back, Hyunjin was the first to the room. He took one look at the pair on Seungmin’s bed and the fake hello kitty tin on the floor and he knew that they were seriously not getting away with anything when they woke up.)

**Author's Note:**

> u can follow me on my nsfw twt @/babychannieyo for more shit


End file.
